


a friend for a change

by notthebigspoon



Series: D is for Dangerous [4]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Stamos.”</p><p>	“Huff.”</p><p>	“I'm sorry.”</p><p>	Huff is all sad eyes and  a sympathetic smile, hand resting on Brandon's shoulder. Brandon is abso-fucking-lutely terrified right now. </p><p>Title taken from Some Nights by Fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a friend for a change

“Stamos.”

“Huff.”

“I'm sorry.”

Huff is all sad eyes and a sympathetic smile, hand resting on Brandon's shoulder. Brandon is abso-fucking-lutely terrified right now. He shrinks away from the touch, scooting close to his locker. He briefly considers climbing inside of it but dismisses the idea. That would be the very definition of backing yourself into a corner.

“About what?”

“You losing Posey.” He answers, face still with that sad look. He looks serious about what he's saying. “I really thought you two had it together.”

It feels like ice is flooding through Brandon's veins. How has Huff managed to hear something that Brandon didn't even know about? He'd thought he and Buster were doing so well. They'd slept together both nights in Chicago. Brandon had caught a ride home from the airport with Buster. They'd made it back to their own homes six hours after the plane landed. Brandon had told Jalynne that he'd went out with the guys to unwind. The reality was that they'd passed the time in a pay by the hour hotel, neither one of them wanting to go back to their wives.

It had been good. Great. Wonderful. Buster had said he'd loved Brandon, had said it with every breath, kiss, touch. So what had went wrong?

He's a little sick and dizzy, he wants to throw up. It makes no sense at all to him when he hears a stifled giggle, followed by a snort before Huff is bursting into a fit of full body, gut busting laughter. He has tears in his eyes and he holds on to Brandon's shoulder to keep himself upright. Right about the time that he wheezes something about the look on Brandon's face, Brandon loses it, lashing out and shoving Huff back.

“You. Fucking. ASSHOLE!”

Huff falls backwards over one of the chairs and lands on his ass with a crash. The clubhouse falls silent, everyone staring at them. Huff stares up at him with a look of disbelief. Brandon just glares, chest heaving, gulping hard as he tries to get himself under control. He's angry but he also doesn't really know what possessed him to do that. He's the calm one. Even when he's mad he doesn't lash out, he handles things differently.

Half a dozen people step forward and Brandon knows where this is going. He's the rookie, and no matter what happens in this situation, he will be the one who's wrong. Huff allows Sandoval to pull him to his feet but when someone starts to say something to Brandon, Huff holds up a hand and shakes his head. He grips Brandon's arm and steers him out of the clubhouse. He peeks through a few doors before settling on an empty office.

There's a long table and a handful of chairs. He pushes Brandon to sit in one before sitting in the adjacent chair. For a minute he says nothing before he finally says, “I didn't know you had it in you, kid.”

“I'm sorry. I don't... that wasn't me.”

“Sure looked like you.” Huff states, but he looks amused. And if he's not angry, there likely won't be any repercussions for what happened. “Thought you could take a joke.”

“Wasn't funny. I feel like we're on thin ice as it is and then you said that and I just lost it. High strung after the game, I guess. I'm really sorry.”

Huff smirks. “Stop apologizing, I'm not gonna take your lunch money.”

Brandon can't help the way he blushes and stares at his knees. It's humiliating to lose control like that, and people are going to be chomping at the bit to find out just what it was that made Brandon it the roof. Huff will likely come up with some outrageous lie to cover it up. Brandon should probably be grateful.

Sitting there, thinking, he figures that there's probably no one better to ask, even if the relationship in question is so out there that it would take a team of scientists to figure out just how it works. He gives Huff a questioning look, waiting until Huff nods before he mumbles, “You're both married. How do you and Burrell do it?”

“We just do.” Huff answers simply. It's on the tip of Brandon's tongue to tell him that that's not an answer in any form but he doesn't have to. Huff looks him over before shrugging. “I don't know what else to tell you, rook. It just works.”

“Your wives?”

“They look the other way. Boys being boys or some shit, Baubi said. It's not the same thing anyways. Pat's my best friend and we fuck sometimes. Not like you and Posey and all that fluffy puppies in love shit.”

“... fluffy puppies in love shit?”

“Pat's words, not mine. He has a vested interest in your relationship that can only end badly for you.” Huff smirks, thumping Brandon on the back and standing up. “Point is, figure your own shit out because nobody else is going to give you the answers. Especially not me. I'm not qualified for anything except ruining your life in the most humiliating manner I can devise.”

“Sure know how to give a guy a pep talk.”

Huff's only response is to laugh and shove Brandon out of the office so hard that he stumbles and almost hits his knees. Brandon catches himself and glares over his shoulder but when he heads back into the clubhouse, he's smiling to himself. He ignores the looks from the few remaining guys, just grabs his things to get ready to head home.

He doesn't expect for Buster to sit in his chair and pull Brandon down into his lap. He looks concerned but he's also smiling a little when he says, “Good talk?”

“Huff's advice is useless.”

“I don't know why you'd want relationship advice from Huff anyways.” Buster answers, sounding a little disgusted. “His and Burrell's relationship isn't one that's comprehensible on this planet or any other.”

“I don't know. What he said actually kind of made sense.”

“Then you're just as crazy as he is.”

“You love it.”

“I do. A little. Don't rub it in.”

“Wouldn't dream of it.”


End file.
